The End of Innocence
by Gnomie022
Summary: Peter brings Jane back to Neverland, but there's something more there than just Hook. Something that delves into the past...or is it the future? And is it just Jane or is Peter older? Complete! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing...nothing at all.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
"My children, my precious children. I thought they came home. I was so sure this time. No, they will never come back," Mrs. Darling turned slowly from the window with tears in her eyes. Countless nights she had lain by the open window, watching, waiting. But her children never came.  
  
"Mother?" a child's voice called out.  
  
Mrs. Darling laughed slightly. "Now my ears are playing tricks on me. I can almost hear them calling to me."  
  
"Mother, it is us! Really it is," another child called out. Slowly Mrs. Darling turned around trying to convince herself that it was all in her imagination. Her children couldn't possibly be back, yet there was a small something, call it a mother's hope, that maybe, just maybe...  
  
"Wendy! John! Michael!" Mrs. Darling screamed. There standing on the windowsill were her children. "It can't be my precious dears!" Mrs. Darling rushed forward planting kisses all over her children.  
  
"Yes mother, we're home. We're back, and we won't leave again," Wendy said hugging her mother with all her might.  
  
"My love, you won't believe this but I opened the door downstairs and there was a group of boys standing there and..." Mr. Darling froze. He had just walked into the room with a small group of dirty boys to discover his wife hugging their missing children. "Wendy, John, Michael!"  
  
"Hello father," the three children called out beaming brightly. Mr. Darling rushed forward to embrace his wife and children. When the family finally let each other go Mr. Darling noticed the boys standing in the doorway looking very uncomfortable.  
  
"Oh dear me I forgot! These boys were standing out in front of our house looking quite lost."  
  
"Yes father of course they look lost they're the lost boys. I found them and they followed me back here," Wendy said. "May I keep them?"  
  
"Well I don't know Wendy, think of the expense..." Mr. Darling said.  
  
"Father will this help?" Michael asked. He walked forward and dumped out a sack filled with all kinds of jewels. Mr. Darling gaped at the jewels unable to say anything.  
  
"I think that means yes, we may keep them," Mrs. Darling said. "Come here boys," She held her arms out for the lost boys and they ran forward into her warm embrace. While they all sat laughing and talking of the future a small figure sighed and turned to leave. He was noticed by none except Wendy.  
  
"Peter!" she called walking to the window.  
  
"Hullo Wendy," he said.  
  
"Peter must you leave?" she asked pleadingly.  
  
"Yes Wendy, I have to go back. Neverland is where I belong and where I must stay," he replied.  
  
Wendy swallowed back tears that were desperately trying to flow. "Well you will be back won't you Peter?"  
  
Peter smiled, "Of course Wendy, of course I'll come back. I'll be back to hear the stories, ones about me!" Then Peter turned and jumped into the air soaring up towards the moon with a glowing ball following close behind.  
  
"You won't forget me will you Peter?" Wendy called after him. Peter stopped.  
  
"Never Wendy. Never will I forget you."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise." With that he flew out of sight. Wendy sighed and turned back into the room to rejoin her family.   
  
Later that night after the night light had been lit Wendy quietly slipped out of her bed stepping carefully around the bodies on the floor. She pushed open the window and stared out across the sky at a small star.  
  
"Second star to the right and straight on to morning." She whispered. "Remember Peter, you promised."  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
  
Several years later.....  
  
"Where did the fairies come from mother?" the girl asked, her big brown eyes shining.  
  
"Well Jane, when the first child laughed for the first time, the laugh broke into a thousand pieces and they all went skipping about. That was the beginning of fairies."  
  
"Do you believe in fairies mother?"  
  
"Yes Jane I do with all my heart, and remember sweet, any time someone says 'I don't believe in fairies, another fairy's light goes out."  
  
"I believe in fairies mother."  
  
"Good, I'm very glad about that dear. Now it's time to sleep," the girl's mother kissed her nose and just before she left the room she turned on the night light and shut the window. She walked down the old familiar hallway and into the room her parents used to occupy. Then she walked to the window and opened it slowly.  
  
"Second star to the right and straight on to morning. You've forgotten Peter, you've forgotten," she sighed shutting her eyes.  
  
"Wendy who are you talking to?" Wendy's husband asked walking into the room.  
  
"Oh no one Nick, I was just remembering something," Wendy replied.  
  
-+Five years later+-  
  
"Jane are you awake?" Wendy asked knocking lightly on her daughter's door.  
  
"Yes mother," Jane replied. Wendy opened her door up and walked in.  
  
"Jane, you should be getting some sleep, we've got to finish up packing tomorrow, the movers are going to be coming on Friday."  
  
"Who cares? I don't want to move mother. I've spent my entire life in this house, and how could you even want to leave? You grew up in this house too."  
  
"Yes Jane, but your father has gotten a wonderful job offer over in Paris. This is something he has been working his entire life for."  
  
"I don't want to go to France mother."  
  
"I know dear, but you'll get used to it eventually. Just give it some time. You may like it more than you think you would. Get some sleep now Jane. Do you want me to tell you about the fairies?" Jane rolled her eyes.  
  
"Mother I'm thirteen years old now. You can't expect me to believe all those stories of lost boys and pirates and fairies can you?"  
  
"I don't see why not, I believe them all."  
  
Jane raised her eyebrows increduously. "You honestly expect me to believe that?"  
  
"Yes I do. But I can't force you to believe. Just remember any time someone says 'I don't believe in fairies' another fairy's light goes out."  
  
"Yes yes I know. Good night mother."  
  
"Goodnight Jane," Wendy said walking towards the door. Then she noticed the open window. "Jane what have I told you about this? Never go to sleep at night with your window open. You never know what may come in here."  
  
"Don't worry mother, I don't think a boy is going to fly in here and whisk me off to some land where no one grows up."  
  
Wendy smiled sadly and shut the window. "No probably not Jane. Goodnight dear." Wendy walked down the hall to her own room. She did her best to cover up her unease about Jane's window being open. Peter said he would come back. Wendy's greatest fear is that he'd come back and take Jane with him, and Jane might not want to come back.  
  
Silently Wendy walked over to her own window. She opened it up and searched the sky for the boy who's face was growing less and less familiar. Then she turned sadly from the window and sat to work on her needle point.  
  
A small thump drew her attention to her window. Could it be? No, it had been too long. He had forgotten.   
  
"Wendy," a faint whisper fluttered in on the breeze outside. Wendy, overcome with hope, put down her needlework and walked over to the widow. She stuck her head out and gasped. There on the ledge in front of her old nursery window was a boy struggling to open the window.  
  
"Peter?" Wendy called out quietly. The boy looked over to her puzzled.  
  
"Wendy? Is that you?" He asked. "Come on Wendy, Hook's up to his old tricks again. I need you and John and Michael to come back with me," Peter said flying over to her window and landing on the ledge.  
  
"I can't Peter," Wendy said softly.  
  
"Of course you can. Come on Wendy let's go!"  
  
"No Peter, I've forgotten how to fly," Wendy said.  
  
"Forgotten? Well that's all right, I can teach you again!"  
  
"No Peter, no I can't fly and I can't go to Neverland. Not anymore."  
  
"But Wendy...you have to come. Why wouldn't you?"  
  
"Peter," Wendy hesitated. Couldn't he see it? Why was he so surprised? She was standing right before him. Why couldn't he see that she had grown up? "I'm old Peter."  
  
Peter's green eyes grew wide and he stepped backwards. "No!"  
  
"Peter I'm sorry, these things just happen. Even if I wanted to I couldn't help it...I..."  
  
"No! It's not true!! You're not old! Wendy you can't be!"  
  
"Yes Peter I am."  
  
"You're lying to me! You're not Wendy! Wendy's in the nursery sleeping, I saw her in there."  
  
"No Peter that's my daughter Jane."  
  
"Liar!" Peter said his eyes flashing.  
  
"Peter, would Wendy ever sleep with the window closed knowing that you were going to come back?"  
  
Peter stopped to consider this. Then he looked at Wendy, really looked at her.  
  
"Oh Wendy...you've grown up."  
  
"Yes Peter I did." Peter sat down dejectedly.  
  
"So now you can't come back with me. But...maybe your daughter can," Peter said looking up hopefully. Wendy's eyes grew wide.  
  
"No! Jane cannot come with you Peter! She doesn't believe my stories anymore, she wouldn't even want to go and we're leaving in a few days..."  
  
"Maybe you should ask her if she wants to go," a voice said from the doorway. Wendy whirled around.  
  
"Jane what are you doing up?" Jane walked forward her eyes bright.  
  
"It is true! Mother you really did fly away with a boy who won't grow up. I...I can't believe it," Jane said. Peter walked over to Jane and bowed.  
  
"Hullo Jane, I'm honored to meet you."  
  
"Hello Peter, I'm happy to meet you as well."  
  
"Then you'll come Jane?" Peter asked. Jane looked from Peter to Wendy. Wendy shook her head urgently. Jane bit her lip in indecision then she looked back at Peter and her face set with determination.  
  
"Peter, I would love to go to Neverland with you."  
  
"No!" Wendy cried. "Jane you mustn't! Peter please don't take her."  
  
"But why not mother?" Jane asked. "After all you went and you're still alive."  
  
"Because I'm afraid that you won't come back," Wendy said with tears.  
  
"Don't worry Wendy, I'll look out for her. Tink!" A ball of light floated in the window and landed on Peter's hand. "Tink, please give Jane here a good dusting. She's coming along with us." Tinkerbell eyed Jane carefully then she flew up above her and spun around causing shimmering dust to drift down around her.  
  
"Now, just think lovely thoughts and off we go!" Peter said happily. Jane thought for a moment and then a smile spread across her face. Slowly she drifted off of the ground.  
  
"Look at me I'm flying!" Peter grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the window.  
  
"Come on Jane let's go!" he said.  
  
"Please bring her back Peter please!"  
  
"I promise Wendy, I will," Peter said as he and Jane flew out the window.  
  
"But Peter," Wendy whispered. "You were supposed to come back for me." Her heart fluttered as she remembered all the adventures she had had with Peter, and the love they had shared. The love that had stopped hook the first time. Now she knew. There was no chance of going back. She had no regrets though. She was glad that she had grown up and fallen in love again and had her beautiful daughter. Jane! Searched the sky for the two children that had disappeared into the night sky.  
  
"Jane, my little child. Please come back to me." Wendy wept bitterly. Then a thought hit her. Was it just her or did Peter look older?"  
  
"Wendy dear, what is it? What's the matter?" Nick asked walking into the room.  
  
"Oh Nick!" Wendy cried falling into his arms. "It's Jane, she's gone, he came back and took her with him!"  
  
"What?" Nick asked quickly. "Who came back? Wendy who took Jane?"  
  
"Peter did. Peter Pan."  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
A/N: All right, this is my version of what happens when Peter comes back. It will have some mush in it, but nothing above a PG rating. There will be some violence, so if I think I have to raise the rating I will. And yes, I¹ve seen the Disney version and Hook, and I know what they say happens, but this is my version of what happens. Please give me reviews and tell me what you take. Constructive criticism welcome. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own it so please put down the gun and back away slowly.

"So this is Neverland," Jane said quietly as she stared down in awe at the amazing view below her. "My mother tried to describe it to me, but I never imagined it to be so beautiful."  
  
Peter flashed a smile at her. "That is because there is no place like it." He said. "Look over there." Peter pointed at a grand pirates ship floating on the open water below them. "That's Hook's ship."  
  
"But mother said that Hook was eaten by the crock, and didn't you capture his ship?" Jane asked looking at him questioningly.  
  
Peter looked grim. "Yes Hook was swallowed by the crock, but after it went back under water Hook ripped it¹s stomach open and swam out. We found the crock washed up on shore a few days later. It¹s clock had stopped ticking."  
  
"Oh that's dreadful! But the ship...how did he get it back?"  
  
"He didn't...That's a new one. He rounded his pirates up again and they built a whole new ship. Now Hook has the idea that he¹s invincible. The crock was the only thing he was ever afraid of, and now that it¹s dead..." Peter broke off.  
  
"He's worse than ever now isn't he?" Jane asked.  
  
"Yes, he found out where my hide-out is, and so I had to make a whole new one, not that I minded though that was certainly an adventure," Peter said with a grin. Anyway, the other hideout was getting old. The lost boys and I needed a new place."  
  
"The lost boys? But they're all back in London. I should know they're my uncles."  
  
"No, your uncles are the old lost boys, the ones that grew up. These are the new lost boys. Boys still do fall out of their cribs when the nurses aren¹t looking. They had no place to go of course so they came here where we play all day."  
  
"What sort of things do you play Peter?" Asked Jane.  
  
"Well, we shoot things with our bows and arrows, and we practice sword fighting, then we have all sorts of scavenger hunts!"  
  
"What about the stories? Don't you tell stories?" Jane asked. Peter looked down.  
  
"No, the stories don't seem right anymore. I guess maybe I've heard them all too much but...I don't know...they just seem so..."  
  
"Childish?" Jane asked. Peter looked at her slightly.  
  
"Of course not! Why would I think anything is childish?" He said, yet he looked slightly worried.  
  
"Peter, how old are you?" Jane asked him.  
  
"I don't know, why?"  
  
"Well it's just that my mother was much younger than I was when she came here and you were both about the same age, but you look to be about my age and I'm thirteen. It just seems like you've..."  
  
"Well I haven't," Peter said quickly as if to even mention it would cause the whole of Neverland to come crashing down.  
  
"Are you sure? It just seems so..." Peter looked at her indignantly.  
  
"Don't you remember who I am? I'm Peter Pan the boy who won't grow up. To even suggest that something like that could ever happen is absolutely...WRONG!"  
  
"All right, all right calm down Peter," said Jane hastily. "I didn't mea to cause you distress I was just curious."  
  
"Well curiosity killed the cat," Peter said coldly. Then his face seemed to soften. "Jane, I was just remembering some of the adventures that Wendy and I had together. We had great fun together you know. I should very much like to show you something."  
  
"All right Peter, what is it?" Jane asked excitedly.  
  
"Follow me," said Peter and he jumped off of the cloud they were laying on and flew over towards the jungle with Jane following close behind. They reached an area where the trees seemed taller and much older than the others and they slowly descended. "Quiet now, we don't want to disturb them."  
  
Jane looked down from the tree branch they were sitting on and silently searched for whatever was in the brush below. It wasn't long before she saw some grass shudder slightly as a small ball of fur flew out. The ball rolled to a stop and slowly a little creature unwrapped itself. It had large pointed ears and large brown spots all over it's sleek white fur. It stood up on its hind legs, put its fingers to it's mouth, and gave a long high pitched whistle. Then it opened its tiny mouth and let out a high musical note that seemed to reverberate within the trees. It was joined with another note that matched in perfect harmony and another little creature, this one with black spots, came out of the tall grass.  
  
"What are they?" Jane whispered to Peter her eyes completely transfixed on the growing number of creatures below her.   
  
"Gremlins," Peter said staring at Jane as if she were daft. "Have you never seen one before?"  
  
"No...Gremlins? I've always thought them to be make-believe," Jane replied.  
  
"Make believe? Haven't you ever wondered why your stockings disappear after your mother sends them to the cleaners?" Jane nodded. "Well look," Peter said.  
  
Jane looked back at the Gremlins and watched incredulously as they pulled a small basket of stockings out of the grass and started passing them around. Then to her surprise the gremlins bit into the socks like they were crackers and proceeded to eat the whole basket.  
  
"They really are quite adorable," Jane said smiling at them. "Couldn't I just go down and pet one of them" Peter's eyes widened.  
  
"No that would be very bad," he said firmly.  
  
"But why?" Jane asked, and without waiting for a reply from him she glided quietly off of the tree branch and landed behind the group of singing gremlins.  
  
"Jane!" Peter whispered as loudly as he dared. "Get back here!" Jane ignored him and walked carefully up to a gremlin outside the group.   
  
"Hello there!" She said bending down to the little creature. The gremlin whipped around in shock. Then it's expression changed from shock to glee. It's wide brown eyes narrowed slightly and suddenly changed to bright red. Jane fell back in shock. Then she looked up and noticed the other gremlins had seen her as well. There cute faces were narrowed into devilish sneers and their big eyes were shining red. One of the gremlins cackled softly and she heard a high voice say, "GET IT!"  
  
The gremlins let off high squeals and all dived at Jane at once. Jane screamed and waited for the impact of their little hands to close in on her, but suddenly she felt herself flying through the air. She opened her eyes and found herself being held in Peter's arms. He quickly flew here away from the forest and the outraged cries of the gremlins and deposited her on a rock near the sea.   
  
"Just what do you think you were doing?" He asked his face not quite as carefree as it once was.  
  
"I just wanted to pet one, they looked so cute I..."  
  
"Gremlins feed off of humans life sources. Even Wendy knew that!" Peter shouted.  
  
"Well excuse me!" Jane said irritably. "She failed to mention it to me. I'm not my mother you know."  
  
"No you're not!" Peter said angrily. He turned away from her and stared out at the sea. A ball of glittering light flew over and landed on his shoulder. It was Tinkerbell. She whispered something into his ear and flew off. "Tink says the lost boys are eager to meet you. We should go." He looked back at her and smiled slightly. Jane took a deep breath and answered.  
  
"All right, let's go then." They flew in silence to a large tree that looked as if it had been killed, brought back to life, killed, then brought back to life again. It was about thirty feet wide and ten feet in diameter. The branches stuck out like spider's legs and it had large bumps all over it. Peter flew over to a bump that was slightly larger than the others and pushed it. A small opening formed in the base of the tree. "Come on," Peter said, and he jumped head first into the opening. Jane followed shortly behind and she found herself speeding down a slide that spun in circles.  
  
When she finally came out she flew three feet through the air and landed on a pile of pillows. Immediately after she landed boys of all sorts and sizes pounced on her.  
  
"Hullo," a small boy said. "You must be Wendy."  
  
"No, I'm not Wendy, I'm her daughter Jane," she replied struggling to untangle herself from the mass of bodies. The boys all looked at her in wonder then they turned to Peter.  
  
"Her daughter? You mean 'ol Wendy that you always talk about went and got herself a daughter?"  
  
"'Fraid so," Peter replied.  
  
"Awfully beu'iful in't she?" One of the boys said.  
  
"Is she to be our mother then Peter?"  
  
"If she wants to," Peter replied seating himself on a large chair and pulling out a reed pipe. He pretended to play the pipe as if he didn't care much about what Jane's decision was, but Jane could see him looking at her apprehensively.  
  
"Well, I suppose if you really want I could...but only if Peter promises to be the father!" The lost boys broke out in a chorus of "Please Peter please."  
  
"You'll make a wonderful da' Peter."  
  
"Aye, there's no da' like a Peter kind o' da'." Peter looked at them and a small smile slowly formed on his lips.  
  
"All right then, I'll be your father. After all it's only pretend." The lost boys broke out in a loud chorus of cheers. Peter started to play his reed pipe and the boys danced in a circle around Jane. Jane smiled brightly. What fun Neverland was going to be!  
  
Above the boys a dark shadow turned and ran from the tree. The master must know.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get the next chapter done, I've got a ton of stuff going on right now what with school finishing up and I've got all my final exams to do. Also my computer is being a git, but I shall be getting another one shortly and when I do I promise updates will be more frequent. Now, I like to respond to my reviewers so here goes.....  
  
TigerLilly130: Ask and ye shall receive. Here is the next chapter. Thanks for the review.  
  
Camille: Yes Jeremy Sumpter is cute, but his looking older is part of the plot.  
  
Audrey: Thanks, I like it when people like my writing.  
  
Baby Goo Goo2: ::bows:: thank you  
  
Patiens-liberi: yeah it is kinda fast but I wanted to get all that wrapped up in the first chapter.  
  
Cavca: Yes I did it on the movie, actually the movie is what inspired me to start this. Thanks for reading.  
  
All right, those were the reviews, now I'll try to update again, but I also have another fic that comes before this one. It's an LOTR one. Go read it!!  
  
Ella 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine...well...the plot is...but Peter Pan & Jane are someone else's.  
  
Hook knelt in fear before the tall dark figure before him. The master had never shown his face to anyone for reasons of his own. Hook of course was curious but he had a small feeling that whatever was under that hood was terrifying and deadly. He would rather go on not knowing.  
  
Yes all those years ago Hook had been able, by a sheer stroke of luck, to escape from the croc.  
  
Flashback  
  
The crock had just swallowed him whole rather then biting him so Hook managed to jab his sharp appendage into the croc's skin and rip it open. The noise the beast made was horrifying and Hook tried to cover his ears. Then he realized that water was quickly pouring in through the tear. If he didn't get out quickly he would drown.  
  
All those years of living on the sea had benefited him though and Hook was an expert swimmer. He managed to swim to shore though he was very exhausted when he finally made it. He lay on the shore for quite some time amazed that he had escaped. Now what could he do though? He no longer had a ship, or a crew, or anyway to sustain his life. Before long Pan would discover what had happened and him and the lost boys would be out searching for him, and without even a proper sword Hook knew his life was forfeit.  
  
That was when it had found him. It was a nasty smelly creature that resembled a toad crossed with a spider. Hook had cowered from the creature in disgust and fright threatening it with his hook. The creature paid no mind to his weapon though. It shot out long black sticky strings of what resembled spiders' webbing and wrapped the cowering man up in it. Then everything for Hook went black.  
  
When Hook finally came too he found himself lying in a dark cave. There was a rancid smell about him and off in the distance he could hear the screams of a creature being tortured. He tried to sit up but found that he was still wrapped in the vile creatures webbing. Just when he was trying to form a plan of escape the rancid smell grew worse, and Hook realized that the creature was back.  
  
He thought to feint sleep, but when he was suddenly picked up and hung upside down his eyes flew open in terror. A long knife flashed before his eyes, and before he could cry out it ripped into the cords barely missing his chest. Hook was then dropped into a heap at the feet of someone else.  
  
Slowly Hook looked up at the hooded and robed figure that loomed above him. Hook guessed it to be a man, but he couldn't be certain as he couldn't see his face.  
  
"Stand," the figure said quietly. His voice sounded like the whisper of dry leaves, yet it held a power in it that made Hook's skin crawl. Hook stood never taking his eyes away from the void that should be the man's face. "You are Captain James T Hook are you not?" the figure asked.  
  
"Y-yes I-I am," Hook stuttered.  
  
"Then I have use of you and you will not become the dinner of a Korlargh...yet."  
  
"A...a what?" Hook asked.  
  
"This fine creature standing next to me," the figure said gesturing to the spider-toad. "Now, as my spies and informants have told me you are without a ship and crew, is this true?"  
  
"Yes, I was unexpectedly defeated by that nasty conniving wretch called Peter Pan," Hook spat.  
  
"Ah, Peter Pan," the figure said. Even though Hook couldn't see the figure's face he knew that he was sneering. "You were defeated by Peter Pan? Tell me how could a grown man such as yourself, be beaten by a mere boy?" The figure's voice grew icy cold and he leaned in towards Hook as if he was about to hear a secret.  
  
Hook was at a loss. How had a child beaten him? He was Captain James T Hook! How could a boy defeat him? But no, he had not been beaten, just...waylaid. Yes! That's it! He was still alive, still fully able to fight! He had lost the battle, the war was still his to win though! Hook looked at the hooded creature and if it were not for the cold fear he felt from it, he would have smiled.  
  
"I have not been defeated, just detained. I will gather my crew again! We will build a new ship, a better ship, and I will destroy Pan!" Hook said this with such fierceness he frightened himself. The figure before him drew himself up to his full height and laughed slightly.  
  
"That is just what I wanted to hear," he said. "Now my dear captain, I will tell you why I decided not to turn you into Korlargh dinner when you first arrived. I am Lord Thomias ruler of the Korlargh. They obey me and I keep order among them. The Korlargh long have lived in exile from the rest of the world. They were driven off hundreds of years ago by those who live above. They were forced to seek shelter here underground. Now we've decided to take back what rightfully belongs to the Korlargh! All of Neverland will be under our control! Sadly years of living below ground have left these magnificent creatures with an allergy to light.  
  
"They may only venture out at night to do their hunting. I need someone who can work out in the daylight, someone who wishes to see Pan destroyed as well! You Captain are just the pirate to do it!"  
  
"Me Thomias?"  
  
"That's Master to you!" Thomias spat. "Now, my servants will help you round up your crew again, and you will be provided with a new ship. One that will be much more affective than your old one. Zarlag, take the good captain here to his new ship please." Thomias then turned and walked off.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"What news do you bring me now Hook?" Thomias asked.  
  
"Well master it could be great news, or it could be bad. The boys have got a mother again." Hook said cringing, expecting a blow from his master at any moment. Instead Thomias laughed. Not his usual quiet chuckle, a loud booming laugh that bounced off of the rock walls around them and filled the cave.  
  
"A mother? Yes it's perfect! We'll kill the mother and that will leave Pan so distraught he will not even bother to pick up a sword! Yes things couldn't work out better than this!"  
  
"But master, what if Pan decides instead to avenge the mother? We're not strong enough yet for an all out war," Hook said.  
  
"Not to worry, he'll be so bent on revenge and anger that he won't be nearly as careful. He'll be captured in no time at all and once he's captured the lost boys will give up their fight as well."  
  
"Captured master? Don't we want him dead?" Hook asked.  
  
"No no captain not in the least. Pan isn't at all afraid of death no. What I've got planned for him though will leave him cowering in a corner and begging me to kill him."  
  
"But master as I've learned in the past many times the best way to go would just be to kill Pan and get it over with before-"  
  
Thomias jumped up knocking over the remains of his dinner.  
  
"Do you dare question me? ME?" he shouted. Hook cowered before him and hastily shook his head. "I know what I'm doing here Hook! It's pain I want Pan to feel PAIN! Death is the relief to pain and I plan on holding off on that for quite some time! Now get out of my sight before I decide to punish you for your insolence." Hook ran off as fast as he could and Thomias settled himself back down on his throne.  
  
'Yes,' he thought, 'Everything is working out perfectly. Very soon I shall be getting my revenge on Pan and he will be ruing the day he ever came to this godforsaken place called Neverland.  
  
A/N: Hurrray!!! Another chapter finally done!! Sorry it took so long, but I've been very very busy. I know it's no excuse and I hate it when authors do this to me but it can't be helped. Plus I was dealing with a severe case of writers block. Luckily though an actual plot kinda just popped into my head earlier and I know have a direction for this story. It'll be pretty good I hope. Anyway on to the review replies....  
  
Babygoogoo2: Thank you!  
  
LadyPhoenix121: Thank you! I guess this chapter kinda answered your question, though probably not the way you were expecting! Thanks for your review!  
  
Moo: hmm...that could be it...or it could be something else...I'm not going to tell though cause I don't want to ruin it! Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
My Divinest: Thank you soo much! Your review put a smile on my face! An author always likes it when her work is appreciated. Hope this chapter is satisfactory(  
  
Thanks everyone! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ella 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own it not.  
  
(:)  
  
"Boys I must go out and get some more fireseed. Your medicine will not be ready without fireseed." Jane said to the young faces that were looking up at her.  
  
"Oh mother, can't we just skip the ol' medicine t'nite?" Little Tummie asked.  
  
"No Tummie, your medicine is very important and you must take it or you'll start getting weak and old, and pretty soon you'll look like a pirate!" Jane said. The lost boys all gasped and Jasper pushed through the others and fell on his knees before Jane.  
  
"Please mother, get our medicine!"  
  
"Don't let us turn into pirates!" They all cried in fear.  
  
"All right all right boys, I'll just go find the fireseed, and then I'll be right back and you can take your medicine," Jane said laughing as she reached for her cloak. She was about to step outside when in flew Tinkerbell with Peter right behind her.  
  
"Hullo Jane, where're you off to?" he asked.  
  
"I've got to go find some fireseed for the boy's medicine. I won't be long." Jane moved to go around Peter and outside but Peter stopped her.  
  
"I don't think you should go out alone Jane. It's much too dangerous out after dark." He said.  
  
"Peter please, I think I can take care of myself. Besides, I've got a sword in case anything goes wrong."  
  
"I still don't think you should go out alone Jane. I'll come with you just to make sure you stay safe."  
  
"Well all right Peter, I guess it will be okay. Mind you're only coming along because you're worried. I don't actually need protection!"  
  
"Of course not Jane, why you could take on five pirates at once I'll bet." Jane smiled and walked out the door with Peter behind her.  
  
"Tink, could you please stay here and make sure the lost boys stay out of trouble?" Peter asked. Tinkerbell nodded her head yes and flew over to watch the boys who were playing a loud game. Together Peter and Jane ran through the tall grass towards the forest where the fireseed was located. A dark figure watched them laughing as they played tag along the way.  
  
'Curses!' Hook thought. 'Does he ever leave her alone for one minute?' Hook had been surveying the forest area for quite sometime hoping that Jane would venture out alone, though every time he saw her Peter wasn't far behind. 'All I need is five minutes!' Hook thought. 'In five minutes I could have her gagged and bound and on her way to the master.' As Hook watched the two though he realized that they were also playing a kind of hide and seek as they ran along. One would hide in the tall grass while the other searched. 'Yes! This is it, while Pan is looking for the mother I can grab her right from under his nose! This is perfect. The master will reward me generously for getting her this quickly I know." So Hook carefully and quietly crept down to the grassy field and tracked Jane.  
  
"Peter? Oh Peeetterrrr!!! Where are you? You can't hide forever! Ahhh!" Jane screamed when someone jumped out in front of her.  
  
"Hahaha!" Peter laughed. "I scared you! Ha ha you should have seen the look on your face!"  
  
"Very funny Peter, but now I've found you so ha!" Jane laughed.  
  
"More like I gave myself away!" Peter retorted.  
  
"Ha you just jumped out because you knew that I would find you anyway."  
  
"You think you're so good Jane, well it's your turn to hide now. We'll see how good you are at that."  
  
"So may I take a nap while you search or should I stay awake to watch for monsters?" Jane asked with a Peter-like smirk.  
  
"Very funny, just wait you'll no sooner conceal yourself and I'll have found you."  
  
"For some reason I seriously doubt that," Jane said. Peter stalked over to her and put his face right in front of hers so they were on equal eye level.  
  
"No matter where you go Jane, I'll find you. No matter what happens, I'll be there before you even know it," He said. The look on his face was so sincere Jane knew it to be true, yet she didn't want their fun to be ruined by this slightly awkward moment. She quickly turned around and ran.  
  
"Well Peter if you're so sure of yourself, then prove it!" she called over her shoulder. Jane had no sooner concealed herself when she heard a slight movement of to her right. "Peter you cheated! You have to give me more time then that to hide!" she scolded.  
  
"Only one problem with that girly, I'm not Peter!" A dark figure said stepping in front of Jane. Jane took a step back in surprise as she looked up into the dark figure that stood before her.  
  
"Hook!" she gasped out as she slowly and discreetly reached for her sword.  
  
"Ah, so you've heard of me? As you very well should since you are the daughter of our beloved Red-handed Jill! Yes she was a good mother that one. She never left the Lost Boys after dark. No, not at all. I think she would be quite disappointed at your behavior...Jane is it?" Hook said icily.  
  
Before he realized what was happening though Jane drew her sword from her side and had it pointed at Hook's throat.  
  
"You are nothing but a worthless slimy pirate who doesn't even deserve to serve a toad!" Jane spat.  
  
"Hmm, such a dirty mouth for a mother Jane. Perhaps I should clean it up?" Hook said as he used his hook to twist the sword out of Jane's hand. "Now girl, come with me nice and easy and I promise you won't get hurt...right away that is," he sneered at her.  
  
Without a sword Jane knew that she wasn't a match for Hook. He didn't even need a sword he had the nasty bit of metal hanging off of his arm to rip her to shreds with. So she did the only thing she could think of. She opened her mouth to let out the loudest ear-splitting scream she could.  
  
Hook was prepared for this and the moment she opened her mouth he grabbed a gag and shoved it in quickly spinning her around so he could tie it at the back of her head. Yet she had still managed to get a small scream out so he knew that any moment Pan would be there to see if she was all right. He had to work fast so he pressed his hook up against her windpipe.  
  
"No, I don't think it would be wise to call for your ever faithful guardian. Not if you like your neck the way it is. Now, come with me!" he said angrily. He was just about to prod her forward when suddenly she spun around and before he could make his vision went white as he felt crippling pain course through his body.  
  
What had brought on such a painful attack? In a few moments though the pain lessened slightly he found he was laying on the ground and holding himself in a very private area. Also his beloved hook had been unscrewed. Jane stood above him holding it up triumphantly while pointing a sword at his neck.  
  
"Silly Hook, did you not know that girls are allowed to fight dirty? You see you have something that we don't and any female in a time of trouble will use that to her advantage. Now, I'm sure Peter will want to know that we've met, and of course he'll want to see you himself so shall I-"  
  
"Jane are you all right? I heard you scream and..." Peter stopped at the sight before him. "Hook what are you doing here?" he asked drawing his sword.  
  
"I think he's here to kidnap me, but don't worry Peter I've got it under control," Jane said not taking her eyes away from Hook.  
  
"Now tell me codfish," Peter said. "Why would you want to kidnap Jane? Surely you don't think she'd want to be your mother? And she would never become a pirate, and as you can see by how she's beaten you there's not a lot of chance you'd be able to keep her captive long. So what do you have up your sleeve?" Before Hook could open his mouth to give an answer there was a sudden loud screeching sound behind them and before they knew it they were surrounded by hideous dark creatures.  
  
Jane, distracted by the creatures, took her attention away from Hook who took the opportunity to run away. Peter immediately started battling with the creatures. Jane too tried to fight them, but before she could do anything long strands of sticky rope flew around her arms pining them to her sides.  
  
"Peter!" she screamed to the figure that was darting around trying to avoid the ropes that were shooting at him. "Peter HELP!"  
  
"JANE!" Peter screamed as the creature who had bound Jane threw her over its shoulder and started carrying her off. "Jane hold on! I'm coming!" But while Peter was distracted with Jane he failed to notice the man that came up behind him. The man that was carrying a heavy club. And while Peter was trying to fight his way towards Jane the man brought the club down in one smooth movement landing it swiftly on Peter's head. Peter crumpled to the ground and lay there unmoving.  
  
The man's face could not be seen under his hood, but one knew that he was smiling.  
  
"Come, leave the boy! He'll wake with a headache and then find out that his beloved Jane is dead." Then the creatures departed following the trail that the first one had made.  
  
(:)  
  
A/N: Hi hope this update wasn't too long in coming. I was having some writer's block issues but I think I worked them out. Thanks for reading and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! As for reviews...um yeah I'd like to thank all of the people who reviewed for this chapter...oh that's right...NO ONE DID!! Well maybe you all will like this chapter better...I hope. So please review and maybe I'll give you a special brownie. ;o)  
  
Thanks!  
  
Ella


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine...not yours...not the fat guys across the street...big people own these things...we little people only wish we did.  
  
:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o  
  
Jane struggled helplessly against her bonds. There was no way she was going to let this monster take her back to some cave and eat her. She had to get free, somehow. If only she had brought a knife, or had managed to hold onto her sword. Then she could get free and away from this demon...this thing that held her captive.  
  
'I should have stayed with the boys. I could have told them a story so they could fall asleep, and then I could have gone out in the morning.' Jane continued to struggle until she saw a great cave loom up in front of her. 'I'll wait until he frees me to eat me, then I'll go for his eyes, and then make a dash for it. I'll find somewhere to hide.' Then the nasty voice in her head who always made more sense then she'd cared for spoke.  
  
'What if he doesn't free you? This creature looks like a spider what if it eats you like one too?' Jane whimpered at this thought. What if this was it? She didn't want to die like this. What would the lost boys do? What would Peter do? And what of her mother and father? They would always wonder if she was alive or not. No she could not die now. In fact she refused to die now. She would not be eaten!  
  
The creature walked down long hallways in the cave and as they went Jane smelt something foul that grew worse as they went deeper. She scrunched her nose up in disgust and tried to block out the smell. Finally they reached a cave with a long flat stone in the center.  
  
'Probably the dinner table,' Jane thought. The creature deposited Jane on the rock and left, leaving her still bound. 'It's probably gone to find a pot to roast me in, but I refuse to be roasted, it simply will not do!' Jane lay on the table for what felt like hours when finally the creature came back. Or at least she thought it was the same one. She couldn't be sure because it was followed by another creature that looked exactly like it, and that creature was followed by another! Soon the room was filled with creatures who all stood facing her unmoving.  
  
Then in walked a man, or at least she thought it was a man. She couldn't tell due to the long robe he was wearing. It completely covered his face and for all Jane knew it could be a female. She guessed by his build though that it was a man. The man walked up to her and stared down at her. Jane stared back trying to see into the darkness of where his face was supposed to be. Why was he so afraid of showing it? Why did he cover himself up so? Jane was about to open her mouth to say something when the man slowly drew a dagger out from under his cloak. Then he spoke with a voice that chilled her to the bone.  
  
"Are you afraid of death?" he asked in a barely audible voice. Jane didn't answer so he asked again. "Are you afraid of death?" Jane finally found her voice and she pulled together all the courage she could.  
  
"No I'm not afraid of death, but I refuse to die right here like this today! I demand that you release me at once!" The man looked at her for a moment, and then he threw back his head in laughter.  
  
"You are very brave I'll give you that," he said. "You wish me to release you? After I've worked so hard in bringing you here? No my dear girl I don't think I will release you. Not yet at least. Not when we're going to have so much fun together. Then he raised the dagger above his head. Jane bit her leap and closed her eyes waiting to feel the bite of the dagger as he brought it sweeping down towards her chest.  
  
:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o  
  
Peter jumped up with a start. Jane! What had happened? He remembered the creatures. They attacked out of nowhere. One had wrapped Jane up and was dragging her off...then what had happened? He was trying to get to her when he had felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. Peter touched his hand to the back of his head and felt something sticky. Blood. Someone had knocked him out. But why had they left him and taken Jane? What did they want with her? Hook! He had tried to kidnap her earlier. He was probably involved with this somehow. He had to find out. Peter flew up in the air and immediately clutched his head. Yes he was hurting...maybe Jane had left some medicine for him?  
  
As quick as Peter could he flew back to the fort. The lost boys all gathered around him bombarding him with questions. His head hurt so badly and they just kept on talking and Jane had been captured! Why wouldn't they just shut up? Shut up! Shut up!  
  
"SHUT UP!" Peter screamed at the group of boys. They all quickly fell silent with stunned looks on their faces. One of the smaller boys began to cry. "I'm sorry," Peter said. When had he gotten such a bad temper? "Tummie, Hunter, don't cry please! I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout. It's just that I was hit on the head and I think it knocked something loose. Do we have any medicine left?"  
  
"Here Peter," Jasper said handing him a little cup. Peter drank it down quickly and he instantly started to feel better.  
  
"All right boys listen. Last night as Jane and I were walking towards the forest we somehow got separated. I heard her scream and I flew to her quickly to see what was wrong. There I found her holding a sword to Hook's throat." The lost boys all gasped in unison.  
  
"Hook?"  
  
"Hook!"  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"Well it seems that he for some reason wanted to kidnap Jane, but you all know mother, she's a great swordsman...er swordswoman..."  
  
"That's right she is. Our mum is wicked with 'er steel," Jasper said. Peter nodded.  
  
"Right, so she of course had him beat and we were just about to bring him back here captive when suddenly these...things surrounded us!"  
  
"What kind of things?" Riley asked.  
  
"Well I don't know. They were like spiders kind of...or maybe toads...well anyway they were horrid little buggers. Jane was doing her best to fight them, but suddenly one of them shot these ropes out of its back and wrapped her up! Then a bunch of other ones shot them at me. I was only able to avoid them because I can fly, but Jane didn't have any happy thoughts so she couldn't fly. The beast dragged her off and before I could fly after her I was smashed on the head by something. It left a pretty good sized bump too. Well I got knocked out, and when I woke up everyone was gone so I came back here. I've got a feeling that Hook the ugly codfish has something to do with this. So what are we going to do?" Peter asked looking at the boys.  
  
The boys all looked back and forth at each other until everyone was looking at Mircum. He looked at Peter in puzzlement and said, "Get Hook?" Peter grinned and patted Mircum on the back.  
  
"Right, we get Hook! All right boys grab your stuff and let's go! We're going to stop off at the Indian tribe first to seek the help of Chief Tiger Lily and her tribe." The lost boys gave a great cheer and quickly ran to get their weapons.  
  
While they were doing that Tinkerbell cleaned the blood off of the back of Peter's head.  
  
'Don't worry Jane,' he thought. 'I promised to find you no matter where you were, and I intend to keep that promise. I won't lose you! I can't lose you!'  
  
When the boys were finally all ready they surrounded Peter.  
  
"Well boys what are you waiting for?" he said. "Let's go we've got a mother to save!" With that said the lost boys gave a shout and charged out of the fort and on towards the forest. 'Hang on Jane,' He thought. 'I'm coming!'  
  
:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o  
  
A/N: Wow two chapters in two days that's a record for me! Well you guys don't really deserve this, but I decided to give it to you anyway. One review...(sigh) well I guess it's better then none.  
  
Yuki Asao: Thank you I plan on it. Glad you like it!  
  
Well I'm leaving for a trip so I'll try to update when I get back. And when I do get back I'd better see my e-mail overflowing with reviews...well no, but a couple would be nice.  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Ella 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Plot mine...characters not mine...characters someone elses...wish they were mine...  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
The man held the knife above Jane as she squeezed her eyes shut. Then he brought it swiftly down. The knife bit into its destination with ease and Jane opened her eyes in surprise. She sat up as she felt the ropes fall away from her body and looked up at the hooded man in surprise.  
  
"You're not going to kill me?" She asked amazed. She had been so sure when he had held the knife above her like that.  
  
"No, something tells me I should keep you alive...for now at least. Mark my words though if you so much as take a step towards the exit I'll have the Korlarghs tie you back up and hang you upside down. You have no chance of getting away really, these caves are far to complicated. You'd wander for days and be more likely to die of starvation than find the exit."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Jane asked.  
  
"Why am I doing what?" the man asked.  
  
"Why are you holding me here if you're not going to eat me, or kill me, or do some other ghastly thing, why are you holding me here?" The man sat unmoving for a moment. Finally he answered.  
  
"All shall be revealed in time mother dear" the man spat. Jane looked up at him in surprise. "Take her away," he said before Jane could talk. The Korlarghs picked Jane up and swiftly carried her off to deposit her in a cell somewhere. Thomias turned from the table where she had lay and walked swiftly to his chambers.  
  
He sank down into a chair and put his head in his hands. Jane. That name caused him so many emotions. How long had it been? Thomias shook his head. He must not dwell on it. Why hadn't he killed her though? What had stopped him? He had to do it somehow! He had to somehow stop the pain before it happened. Only then would he be free! Yes only then.  
  
Thomias stood up and walked over to the mirror in his room. Slowly he drew back the hood that hid his face. His face once so young and full of youth was now old and etched with lines. Nothing he could do would take the years from his face...or the pain. No, what he would have to do was prevent those years from ever happening. That was the only way.  
  
Thomias stared into the mirror hating everything he saw. He screamed in his rage and smashed the mirror to pieces cutting is hand in the process. He stared at the cut as blood seeped out of it, pooled in his hand, then overflowed to the floor. She would have fixed this in an instant. She would have kissed it then wrapped it up tightly and then all would be fine.  
  
"Oh Jane!" he cried out in anguish as he threw himself down on his bed and wept. He wept and yearned for the naivety of boyhood.  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
"So your new mother has been mothernapped and you wish for me to get my tribe together and risk our lives to capture Hook for you?" Tiger Lily asked the grinning boy before her. Peter nodded swiftly and a grin broke out on Tiger Lily's face. "When do we leave?"  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Hook sat cowering in his cabin. The master was not going to be pleased. Not pleased at all. How had a girl beaten him? She was a puny little nothing and she had beaten a full grown man. And he was the one who had caught her off guard! How had she done it? Then those bloody beasts had to come in and take over. No doubt they captured both Jane and Peter. The master would have no use for him now. He and his mutant creatures would be coming there soon to feast off of their flesh. Oh how could this have happened?  
  
Nothing worked out for poor Hook. Just because he was the villain didn't mean he hadn't any feelings. Why did the bad guy always have to lose? Just once he wanted to win! Win and not have anything to worry about. Oh why was his life always so terrible? Suddenly Hook heard commotion from up on deck. There was screaming and yelling and several splashes. Then Hook heard a shout.  
  
"Hook you smelly codfish! Come out here! I've something to discuss with you!" Peter shouted. Hook slowly walked out on deck only to find most of his crew cowering in a corner surrounded by lost boys and Indians. The splashes he had heard were undoubtedly the missing members of his crew.  
  
"What is it Pan?" Hook asked without emotion. He would be killed by the master soon anyway what did it matter if a boy destroyed his crew first?  
  
"Where is she?!" Peter shouted.  
  
"Where is who Pan?"  
  
"You know what I am talking about!" Peter said flying over to Hook so that he was staring at him directly in the face. "Where is Jane?"  
  
"And what makes you so sure that I know?" Hook asked.  
  
"You tried to kidnap her earlier so obviously something is up! Those monsters didn't carry me off so they obviously weren't doing it just for food! Something's up and you know what it is don't try to deny it!"  
  
"Oh is the poor little boy upset because his mummy's been taken away from him?" Hook said in a mocking baby voice. Peter's eyes flashed.  
  
"Don't call me a little boy! And yes I am upset because Jane's been taken! I want her back now!"  
  
"Don't call you a little boy? But Pan isn't that what you are? A boy?" Peter looked taken aback for a moment. That's right he was a boy. So why was he offended when Hook called him one? Peter shook his head.  
  
"Stop trying to change the subject! Where is Jane?"  
  
"And why should I tell you?" Hook asked.  
  
"Because if you don't I'll feed your liver to the fish!" Peter said icily. Hook sighed.  
  
"All right Pan, I'll tell you where she is, but not because I'm scared of you! It is because I tire of you and wish to be left alone. Your beloved mother is being held by Lord Thom ruler of the Korlarghs, those foul creatures you fought last night. They live in caves near the back of the island. Good luck getting in. The creatures patrol the area all night and they have guards stationed at the entrance. As you most likely discovered earlier those creatures are not easy to fight with. Now would you please vacate my ship? I grow weary." Peter glared at the pirate captain for a moment then he called out to his companions.  
  
"All right men...and ladies! Let's find those caves and get our mother back!" The group of boys and Indians gave a loud whoop and jumped down into the boats that were fastened to the ship below. Peter led them flying in the air ahead of them.  
  
'We'll find you Jane!' he thought. 'Don't worry we're coming!'  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
A/N: yay! Another chapter done! Hope I didn't make you wait too long but I've been gone. I've completely changed the direction I was going with this story, so if you're confused I'm sorry tell me and I'll try to fix where it gets confusing. Thanks for the great number of reviews which totaled a whole whopping ZERO! I'm not loved. Oh well, I think this is a good story and it's about to get better. Anyway review review review! Review and I'll give you a dancing monkey! Thanks for reading!  
  
-:Ella:-


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Do you really think I'm smart enough to own something as good as Peter Pan? Guess again silly.  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Jane lay on the hard bed in the small cell trying not to cry. Where was Peter? How come he hadn't rescued her yet? Peter had promised to find her no matter where she was, so where was he? And that man! What did he want with her? Why was he holding her? There was something about him. Jane couldn't put her finger on it but something about him seemed familiar. She knew she was supposed to be frightened of him, but she wasn't. She almost felt comforted in his presence. And what he had called her, "mother dear" that sounded so familiar. The only person who ever called her that was Peter. It was possible that he had spied on Jane and Peter and heard Peter call her that. Then he decided to use it to mock her, but Jane didn't think that was it at all.  
  
In any case she knew that her life was in danger and she had to find a way out...somehow. Suddenly Jane heard footsteps outside her cell and the sound of a lock turning. Her door swung open slowly and he stood there. Jane glared at him as he stood in the doorway unmoving.  
  
"Well?" she finally asked after he didn't move. "What do you want now?"  
  
"Temper temper Jane. What would old Peter say if he heard how rude you were?" the man asked walking in to the room and sitting on a small stool in front of Jane.  
  
"Peter would probably laugh and tell you what an ugly no good cod fish you were." Jane retorted.  
  
"You're probably right, though I think he would come up with a different name then cod fish. That name is special just for Hook."  
  
"Oh and what would you know of it? You know nothing of Peter or his ways!" Jane said angrily.  
  
"I know more than you think girl," the man replied softly.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I know that you love him." Jane opened her mouth in surprise.  
  
"Love him? What? Oh you really are daft. How could I love him? My mother loved him! That would be like loving one of my mother's old boyfriends! I couldn't possibly! No absolutely not! It's inconceivable!"  
  
"Always using large words aren't you Jane? Yes you always did do that. Were you trying to make yourself seem smarter or others stupider?"  
  
Jane looked at him in shock.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked. The man realized his mistake and fidgeted with his robe while trying to cover up for his slip.  
  
"I am Lord Thomias. I rule the Korlarghs here in these dreary and foul caves. They believe that I am here to help them regain control of Neverland. Actually I'm here for a much different purpose. You see I used to be known by a different name. A name that was happy and good. But I am not happy, nor am I good. I changed my name to Thomias or Tommi. Tommi was a friend I once had who betrayed a group of his very dear friends. He was evil through and through."  
  
"Tommi, where have I heard that name before?" Jane asked.  
  
"Think hard girl you'll get it," Thomias said.  
  
"Tommie was a lost boy who was exiled! He betrayed a group of lost boys to the pirates and caused one of them to die. Peter was merciful to him and had him banished from Neverland! How did you know about him?" Thomias sighed.  
  
"Oh girl do use your head! Who could possibly know that?"  
  
"Well only a lost boy I suppose, and myself of course or a pirate! Were you a pirate?"  
  
"No no, not even close."  
  
"Well were you a lost boy then?"  
  
"Oh very good! That was a wonderful guess but not quite accurate. Try again love."  
  
"Well the only other person who could know would be Peter, but you couldn't possibly be him!" Thomias laughed loudly then he jumped up off of his chair and gave a great crow.  
  
"No I couldn't possibly be Peter because I'm old! Peter Pan is just a boy of no age at all! Then how do I possibly know things only Peter would know? Like how you love picking flowers while the sun rises, and how you're frightened of the dark but you wouldn't dare tell a soul! How about the fact that you love when the wind blows around you in just the right fashion so that it feels as if someone is flying near you? Yes Jane I know all of this. Who is the only person you've ever revealed these secrets to?"  
  
"Well...Peter, but you can't possibly---"  
  
"Couldn't I?" With that Thomias pulled down his hood to reveal a much much older Peter Pan.  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
Peter flew to a stop causing the group behind him to fall over one another as they halted suddenly.  
  
"Shhh!" Peter said. "Up ahead there! It's one of them." The Korlargh sat ahead of the group chomping carelessly on the carcass of a rabbit. "We're getting closer. Come on; don't disturb this one we don't want to alert the others of our presence."  
  
The group traveled carefully onward. Every now and then they found a Korlargh eating something with out paying any attention to the world around them. Finally they saw it, a large black opening surrounded by bushes. Three Korlarghs patrolled the entrance. Peter was just about to fly up to scan the area when there was a shout. They had been spotted.  
  
"Fall back!" Peter shouted to his group. He knew that they were greatly outnumbered and there wasn't much chance of beating one of these beasts. The Korlarghs were twice their size! The lost boys fell into a panic and tried to make a mad dash. Three of them were captured. The Indians tried to stand their ground but the Korlarghs came in from all sides and had them surrounded. In all ten people were captured that day. They were taken into the caves and locked away in separate cells to await the time when their fate would be determined.  
  
Peter was very upset now. Not only had Jane been captured, but several lost boys and Indians had been as well.  
  
"There has to be a way to defeat them!" Peter said to Tiger Lily as they conferred about an attack plan.  
  
"Maybe there is an alternate entrance to the cave, a secret one that they don't know about. We could try to get in there and sneak up on them."  
  
"Maybe, but those caves are awful dark. We could easily be lost before we went far," Peter replied. "They have to have a weakness though, something that we could use to our advantage."  
  
"Let's try going back while it's light out tomorrow. Maybe we can discover something in the light," Tiger Lily said. Peter nodded and got up.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea Tiger Lily. We've gotta get Jane back soon, I seem to be having trouble flying. I think I'm losing my happy thoughts." Peter sighed.  
  
"It'll all be okay Peter don't worry. Go get some sleep now, you'll feel better in the morning."  
  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
A/N: Wow! Another day another chapter. This story is going to be a lot shorter then I thought it was originally going to be. Actually this story is completely different then I had originally thought. Thomias for example was completely different when I made him, but I think that I like him this way better. Much more dramatic. Anyway I hope you're enjoying it thus far. There are only a few more chapters to go on it, so get in your reviews now. Believe me I write better when I get feed back. Thanks!  
  
Special thanks to Blue Eyes at Night for being the sole reviewer of the last chapter.  
  
REVIEW!

-:Ella:-


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**If you think I own it you are quite mistaken.  
  
**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
**  
Jane sat staring in shock at the man before her. It couldn't be. Sure he had a few features that resembled the boy she knew, but it wasn't possible...was it? Then Jane looked into his eyes and that was what convinced her. Those were Peter's eyes. Greener than the sea, so green it seemed that they held an entire forest in them. Yet while Peter's eyes were young and happy and full of life, this man's eyes were dull and hard and there was a deep pain hidden in their depths.  
  
"W-what?" Jane stuttered, "I-I don't understand this at all. I saw Peter only days ago when you kidnapped me...h-he was young...how could you be Peter?"  
  
"That is something I'll have to reveal when your boyfriend gets here," Thomias said. (**A/N:**I'm going to keep calling old Peter Thomias otherwise this would get very confusing.) He stood up and started pacing the cell very frustrated now. "You know this isn't how this was originally supposed to happen. You were supposed to be kidnapped by Hook, first off. I told him I would use you to capture Pan. But that bumbling idiot couldn't manage such a simple task. I should have figured. You did after all slay a dozen pirates single handedly."  
  
"What?" Jane asked incredulously.  
  
"Never mind that hasn't happened yet. Anyway after Hook caught you and brought you to me it was all supposed to be quite simple. I would kill you and be done with you. For some reason though I couldn't bring myself to kill you. Why Jane? Why couldn't I kill you? What is this strange power you have that makes me second guess myself? This isn't the way it was supposed to happen. Oh well no matter, you'll die just the same, but now I think it will be better if it is done by my young self. Yes that will do perfectly. Now I must quickly go and make arrangements. Quite a few lost boys are locked up in the cells next to you, would you like to see them mother?" Thomias asked icily pulling his hood back on.  
  
"Oh yes please, they're probably very frightened, oh please let me go to them."  
  
"All right," Thomias said. "You may see them. Come I'll bring you to them now."  
  
**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**  
  
Peter and Tiger Lily crept up to the cave entrance as quietly as they could. So far they hadn't seen a single Korlargh around the place.  
  
"They must hunt at night," Peter whispered to Tiger Lily. Tiger Lily nodded her head and motioned for them to continue. Finally the two reached the cave entrance and were surprised to see that there wasn't a single guard around.  
  
"Well that's funny. I wouldn't think they'd leave their cave unguarded. What do you suppose is going on?" Peter asked.  
  
"Maybe they feel perfectly safe during the day, as if they wouldn't expect an attack while it's light out." Tiger Lily replied.  
  
"Well, that certainly is foolish. Would you like to go for a little walk down the caves?"  
  
"I'd be delighted!" Tiger Lily said. The two crept carefully up to the cave entrance watching for signs of movement. When they spotted nothing, they turned to walk into the cave only to run into a tall man.  
  
"Ah Peter Pan, I was hoping you'd come back. So sorry my little friends gave you a scare. Would you care to join me inside? I believe there is a person who wishes very much to see you," Thomias said. Peter glared at the man angrily.  
  
"Where's Jane? Why did you take her? Who are you?" He shouted.  
  
"Patience young one, patience. All will be revealed in time. I had hoped you'd come alone though. Could your companion...Chief Tiger Lily is it? Could she possibly go home and come back tomorrow?" Thomias asked.  
  
"Never!" Tiger Lily said. "I will not leave Peter alone with you and a bunch of dangerous creatures."  
  
"No? All right you may come too. I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you with your friends though. There is some private business that Peter and I must attend to. Come along then."  
  
Thomias turned into the cave with Tiger Lily and Peter following close on his heels. They walked for what seemed like years until they reached a cell door. Thomias stopped and took out a large key ring.  
  
"I'm afraid this is your stop Chief. A few of your companions are inside and I'm sure you'll have a grand time. Don't worry Peter will be along to get you all in just a bit. For now we have something to do." Tiger Lily glared at Thomias then she turned to Peter.  
  
"This very well could be a trap Peter, if this man tries to do anything get out of here quickly. You can go back and tell my tribe what happened. You know the way in here now you can come back tomorrow and rescue us," she whispered to Peter. Peter nodded and Tiger Lily walked into the cell. Thomias shut and locked it then motioned for Peter to follow him. They walked a bit farther and then stopped at a cell where children's laughter could be heard. Thomias opened the cell and Peter's heart leaped at what he saw. Inside Jane was sitting on a chair with the captured lost boys all around her. They were laughing at a story she had been telling them.  
  
When Peter had entered the cell Jane jumped up.  
  
"Peter!" she cried throwing her arms around him. "Oh Peter you've come to rescue me, I knew you would!"  
  
"All in due time Jane, all in due time," Thomias said from the doorway. "Come Jane we've got much to discuss."  
  
"Mother don't leave us!" Tummi called.  
  
"Please mother stay and finish the story!" Jasper cried. Jane walked over to the boys and leaned down to their height.  
  
"Listen to me boys, I've got to go with Peter right now. We'll be back for you in a bit don't fret. Now, I want you to put on your bravest faces for me all right? That's it. I'll be back don't worry." Jane said as she walked out with Peter and Thomias.  
  
Thomias leaned down to whisper in Jane's ear, "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." Jane gasped and grabbed onto Peter.  
  
"It's all right Jane," Peter whispered into her ear as he slipped his hand into hers. "He won't hurt you, I won't let him." Finally they reached a door that opened up into a great throne room. Thomias walked swiftly over to the throne and sat himself down on it. He waved his hand and a couple Korlarghs came forward and placed two large chairs in front of him.  
  
"Leave us," he said to them. "I do not want to be disturbed until I call for you understand?" The Korlarghs squealed in understanding and left. "Now that we are alone I believe we can begin. Peter first I shall answer your questions and bring you up to where Jane is. First have a seat. He said motioning to the chairs before him." Peter and Jane sat in them without dropping their latched hands.  
  
"Now originally Peter my plan was to have that bumbling idiot Hook capture Jane and bring her to me, but that plan obviously failed so I had to do it myself. You see I had hoped that by having Hook capture Jane you would believe that he had her, and then I could kill her without you ever knowing what happened."  
  
"You stay away from her!" Peter shouted jumping out of his chair.  
  
"Now now Peter really you must calm yourself. I'm not going to kill her this minute. Please sit down so I can finish." Peter sat back down once again grabbing Jane's hand. "Now, you may wonder why I want to kill Jane, she of course wishes to know this as well. Before I reveal that to you though there is something very important that you must know that may completely change your mind." With that Thomias stood up and lit a lamp next to him so they all could see. Then he pulled his hood back.  
  
"No!" Peter said jumping up. "It's your face! Your face is the face that haunts my dreams every night! A face I've tried so hard to banish but it keeps coming back!"  
  
"Yes Peter because this face up until now was your destiny. I am you Peter when you are old."  
  
"NO!" Peter cried clutching Jane's hand to him. "No your not I won't grow up!"  
  
"Ah, but Peter that is why I am here. You do not have to become this if you listen to me. Now lately you've found that you are slowly getting older am I correct?" Peter nodded his head. "Yes and I will tell you why. It is all Wendy's fault. She kept enticing you back to Earth where you weren't protected from aging, with those stories of hers. Then she caused you to feel an emotion that you shouldn't, love." Thomias spat. "She taught you how to love. And then she gave you the kiss...or as she called it the thimble. That was what sealed your fate Peter. That kiss took away an essential part of your innocence. Without it you aged slightly. Now, your aging has once again stopped, but now this girl has come into your life.  
  
"She is what will bring your downfall if you do not heed my words!" Peter glanced at Jane curiously. Jane glanced back at him in confusion. "Peter what do you feel when you look at Jane?" Thomias asked. Peter squirmed awkwardly.  
  
"Well...I don't know...she's the mother and everything and..." Peter babbled on and on.  
  
"Do you love her?" Thomias asked.  
  
"What?" Peter asked in surprise.  
  
"DO YOU LOVE HER?" Thomias shouted causing Jane and Peter to both jump.  
  
"Well yes, I suppose I do," Peter replied as his cheeks turned a pale shade of pink.  
  
"Do you see that Peter? Do you see? When it was Wendy she couldn't get you to admit that you loved her, but now Jane's here and you admitted it right off without even trying to deny it. Don't you see what this girl is doing to you?"  
  
"So what if I love her?" Peter asked. "That won't suddenly make me grow up!"  
  
"Oh no? What do you think will happen Peter when Jane decides to go back?" Thomias asked.  
  
"That won't happen," Peter replied. "Jane you wouldn't leave me would you?" Peter asked. Jane looked at him.  
  
"Well Peter, I can't stay here forever, my parents are probably going insane with worry. Plus they're moving soon, I suppose they must have put it off..."  
  
"Moving!?" Peter cried. "Moving where? Why would they want to move?"  
  
"Well father got a job in America. We have to go live there now." Jane replied. Peter slumped back depressed.  
  
"I can't believe Wendy would want to move," he said.  
  
"Well Peter, maybe you could come with us!" Jane said excitedly.  
  
"What?" Peter asked looking at her like she had just grown antlers.  
  
"Well you could come back with me and then stay with us just until you found our new house, then you could come back here!" Jane said.  
  
"Well, that's an idea," Peter said mulling it over in his mind.  
  
"Don't you see what's happening here Peter?" Thomias asked. "She's convincing you to leave Neverland!"  
  
"Well it's only for a short time!" Peter replied. "I'd come back here soon enough."  
  
"Yes, but then you're going to want to keep leaving more and more until it would come to a time when you wouldn't want to come back at all! She wants you to grow up Peter! She wants you to grow up and marry her and just when you think you couldn't possibly be happier," tears slowly started running down Thomias's face and his voice shook. "She'll leave you. Not intentionally no, but if she had just given the man her purse...oh Jane why? Why did you always have to be so stubborn? Why did you have to leave me?" Thomias cried falling to the floor in a heap sobs wracking his body. Peter and Jane looked at each other in confusion.  
  
"What is he talking about?" Peter asked.  
  
"I don't know exactly," Jane replied. "I think it has something to do with the future." Jane slowly stood up and walked over to Thomias. She knelt down next to him and patted his shoulder. "There there, now don't cry. It will all be okay."  
  
"You always said it would be okay, but it never was Jane. You and our child were shot and killed. I held you in my arms and pleaded with you not to go. I begged you to stay alive with me, but you didn't. You died right in my arms telling me that it would be okay. Nothing was ever okay after that Jane. I couldn't live without you with me. I tried to find away out of it, I tried everything. Then one day I had a dream. In it I found a loop hole in time. It took me back in time to when Wendy first came here. Naturally I was too upset to do anything then, but then I established myself with the Korlarghs. That's when I began to form my plan. That's when I decided that I could take away all of this pain if I just prevented my younger self from ever leaving with Jane. I knew the only way to do that was to kill Jane and get her out of the way. I can't do it though," Thomias looked over at Peter. "I spent to many years with Jane to kill her, but you, you could do it. You could prevent us from ever suffering this pain. We never have to grow up Peter! We can stay young and happy here in Neverland forever! All you have to do is kill Jane!"  
  
Jane slowly stood up from next to Thomias and looked at Peter. He was glancing back and forth from the sobbing man on the floor to the girl who made him tingle all over every time he looked at her. He glanced back and forth between the two, indecision written all over his face.  
  
"Well Peter what do you say?"  
  
**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**  
  
**A/N:**Oh a cliff hanger aren't I evil? Hmm what a weird twist on the story. I'm crazy I know. Originally Thomias was going to be a lost boy who had been banished and came back for revenge, but I kinda like this story better so I went with it. This was an extrememly long chapter, and took me awhile to write. I've got chapter 9 done now but I'm gonna wait a bit to post it. I'm probably going to finish it with chapter 10, but I might make an 11th chapter if it's needed.  
  
**My Divinest:**I don't think I've actually ever heard that song before, I know it's sad...but thanks for leaving a comment!  
  
That's 14 reviews now WOOT! Go me:)  
  
Hope you guys are enjoying this now please review!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not now nor have I ever owned Peter Pan or anything associated with it. The plot of this is mine...that is all.  
  
**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**  
  
"Well Peter? What do you say?" Thomias asked sitting up on his knees? Do you really want to become this? Go through all the pain I've gone through? Lose your beloved Neverland? Go through Hell just for love?"  
  
Peter continued looking at the two people in front of him in indecision. No, he did not want to get old and go through everything that the man in front of him had, but he couldn't kill Jane. He loved her! He loved everything about her, the way her nose twitched when she slept, the way she gracefully held a sword, her stubborn manner, even the way she made him take his medicine. He especially loved the butterfly feeling he got in his stomach when she smiled at him. She had a beautiful smile.  
  
"No," Peter said.  
  
"No? No you don't want to go through all of this? Good! Now take your sword and kill her! Kill her now Peter then you can go on living a happy life fighting Pirates and being a boy!"  
  
"No, I mean no, I will not kill her! I've been a boy for quite a long time now, but growing up is something everyone must do eventually," Peter smiled at Jane. "I've been lucky to put it off this long. Now I'm not so sure growing up would be all that bad," he said gazing at Jane.  
  
"Foolish boy!" Thomias cried out. "How could I have been so naive? Listen to me boy right now it may seem worth it, but it isn't. I am you! Can you not understand that? I somehow by the grace of God was able to come back here to warn you, t-to stop this from ever happening. She will die boy! Not only will she die but your unborn child will die right along with her, and there is absolutely nothing you can do to stop it. She is destined to die early don't you see that? It's the only way boy, the only way." Peter backed away from Thomias shaking his head. He stood in front of Jane protectively.  
  
"No," he said. "No it is not the only way. It is the coward's way. You say you are me? That I disbelieve. Even if I leave Neverland and get old, there is no way I will turn into you! You are an even bigger coward than Hook is. You blame Jane for your pain and think that killing an innocent girl will make everything better. If you are me then you have forgotten the main ingredient to fly."  
  
"Pixie dust?" Thomias asked in confusion.  
  
"No not Pixie dust! Happy thoughts! In order to fly you need happy thoughts. Ever since you took Jane from me I've had difficulties flying. Do you know why that is? It is because I thought that something horrible had befallen Jane. I thought that maybe she was gone from me forever. Jane is my happy thought. Without her I cannot fly." Thomias sat staring at Peter in outrage.  
  
"What about mermaids, and fighting pirates, and flying through the sky without a care in the world? Aren't those thoughts happy enough for you?" he asked.  
  
"They used to be, but...I've grown up since then. That's what's been troubling me lately. I've felt out of place, like Neverland was no longer my home. It's because I've grown...I'm no longer the boy that I once was. No, it's time for me to move on," Peter said grabbing Jane's hand with his. "I'm finally ready...to grow up." Thomias jumped up in outrage.  
  
"NO!" he shouted. "No I cannot allow this! If you will not kill her than I shall! It is for our own good!" Thomias grabbed the sword that was lying next to him and rushed at Jane. Peter instinctively threw himself in front of Jane drawing his own sword.  
  
"Get away from her!" a familiar voice called from behind Thomias. Thomias froze where he was then slowly lowered the sword as he turned around.  
  
"You!" Thomias said in fear. "I know you, but how...no it's not possible!"  
  
"But it is Peter, it is. I came here much the same way that you did, but for very different reasons. You have no right coming here and trying to change the course of the future. That boy and girl there are the two in charge of it. It will be there decisions that cause future things to happen."  
  
"It is inevitable though! Jane will die and we will be left in bitter torment! This is the only way!" Thomias cried.  
  
"No it is not," the voice said. "There is a possibility for a great many things to happen. You and I are only two ghosts of what could potentially be." Jane curious as to who the voice belonged to peered over Peter's shoulder. What she saw made her gasp. Standing in front of them was yet another old Peter, but this one looked happier, and had a few less lines on his face. Jane stepped out from behind Peter.  
  
"You're Peter as well?" she asked in awe. The man smiled at her.  
  
"Yes Jane dear. I am Peter as well. A Peter who is very happy and couldn't possibly love his beloved wife Jane any more," he said. Then the new old Peter (A/N: awkward) turned to Thomias. "It is time for you to disappear old chap!"  
  
"No I will not lose! Not when I am so close!" Thomias raised his sword again and rushed forward blindly. Then with satisfaction he felt it run into something and a cry of pain issued forth. Thomias looked to see what he had done and gasped in anguish.  
  
Instead of hitting Jane, his intended target, he had hit himself...or his former younger self.

"Peter!" Jane cried rushing over to him. Peter slowly slumped to the ground as blood seeped through the wound in his side where the sword had pierced him. He reached out and grabbed Jane's arm and looked at her with eyes filled with pain.

"Jane, you know I love you, but do you love me back?" he asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes Peter! I thought that I couldn't possibly love you, but I do! I tried to deny because I didn't think you would ever want to leave Neverland, and I knew I couldn't stay here forever. Yes Peter yes, I do love you!" Jane cried pulling Peter to her chest.

"Good," he said. "That's good to know." Then Peter's head fell back as his body went limp in Jane's arms. Tears rolled down Jane's cheeks as she shouted at him not to die, and two grown men stood watching them feeling themselves start to fade.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**  
  
**A/N:** okay, that was kinda awkward and confusing...I'm sorry if you get too confused I'll try to go back and make it better. Basically to sum it up Thomias was Peter from the future, the new man was a different Peter from the future. Don't worry all shall be explained in the next chapter. Which I shall try to get out shortly. Sorry for the slight cliff hanger, but it seemed like a good place to stop. Next chapter in all likely hood will be the last chapter. Not many people read this anyway, so that's kinda sad...oh well.  
  
Anyway this fic really kinda got out of my control. Like I had a basic plot line and knew what I wanted to do with it, but while I was writing it it changed on me. Weird. Well thanks for reading! Now please oh please oh please review!  
  
**-:Ella:-**


	10. Chapter10

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it I'd be very very rich which I'm not so I guess I don't own it...(sigh)

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

A sob escaped Jane's throat as she clung to Peter's limp body.

"No Peter no! You can't die! I will not lose you do you hear me? You can't make me fall in love with you and then just die like this, you can't!" Sobs wracked Jane's body and her tears fell onto Peter's face.

"What's happening?" Thomias asked in a panicked voice. "Why do I feel so shaky?"

"Well you complete imbecile, you killed our past so there is no way there can be a future. If he dies then we both die because without him we do not exist." The other Peter (let's call him Pete so there's no confusion) replied. Thomias stumbled backwards to fall into his throne.

"Maybe it's better this way," he said. "At least this way I can be with Jane again."

"No, if you died as a boy then Jane never married you and she won't know you as you are now. She will only know the boy Peter," Pete said with a stony face. "It won't be long now. His heart has nearly stopped beating, and when it does, we will cease to exist."

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Peter wandered aimlessly through a gray mist. He did not know where he was or how he had gotten there. He remembered Jane's lovely face looking down at him, and the feel of her arms around him and her beautiful stormy gray eyes full of love and anguish. She loved him! He had been so unsure of her feelings, but she had said it! Then what had happened? He had fallen asleep or something and then he woke up in this dense fog. Where was Jane now?

Tirelessly Peter trudged on, hoping that any second he'd either find his way out of the mists, or wake up in Jane's arms. Suddenly he heard a noise. It was faint at first, but then it grew steadily louder. It was a woman's voice and she was calling his name.

"Peter!"

"Yes? Here I am! Who calls?" Peter cried out looking in every direction for the owner of the voice. Then out of the mists a tall and slender woman appeared. She had gray blue eyes and long flowing brown hair.

"Jane," Peter whispered immediately recognizing the woman in front of him. "What's happening? Where are we? How did you get so old?"

"Calm down Peter all of your questions shall be answered," Jane replied. "You were stabbed very deeply Peter, and you are dying. Right now you are hovering in between life and death."

"What? I'm dying? What happened?" Peter asked in confusion.

"The man who called himself Thomias accidentally stabbed you. He was aiming for me, or rather my younger self. You see when I died it left Pet-er Thomias very hurt and very lonely. The pain and loneliness drove him mad and all he ever thought about was how he wished he had never left Neverland.

"Anyway, you've been given a choice Peter since your life was ended before your time by someone who shouldn't have been near you at all. Now, your choices are that you can either die and stay as a boy for all eternity, never having a single care ever, or you can choose to live and stay with Jane. You would not however be able to stay a boy anymore. Every child must grow up eventually Peter and you are far too old to be so young. Growing up though would mean enduring all the hardships of normal life, and all the pain that goes with it, but then there are also all of the good times too. Not everything about life is horrible."

"Well it would be nice to never have to worry again, never have to hurt again, but...but I can't leave Jane."

"So you choose life then?" Jane asked.

"I-I think I do, but Jane...are you going to die like Thomias said?" Peter asked worriedly.

"Well everyone has to die sometime Peter."

"Well yes of course, but are you going to die young? While you are carrying a child?"

"Peter, Thomias was just a shadow of something that could come to pass, a shadow that somehow found a hole in time and managed to crawl through it to get to you. Your future has not been written yet, and what happens in it will be due to choices you make, and choices Jane makes. If it does come to pass though that she has to leave you before her time do not blame yourself and become as Thomias is. Then you would have dishonored Jane's memory. Instead you must live your life exactly as I...she would have wanted you too." Peter nodded in understanding.

"Well then, I guess I choose life. I want to live!"

"Good! I had hoped you'd choose that. All right, you're going to be sent back now. You may not gain consciousness right away, but there is a very diligent fairy working her hardest to keep you alive." Peter nodded and closed his eyes waiting to be sent back. "Oh and Peter!" Jane said.

"Yes?"

"Could you tell Pete...Thomias what I said about living like I'd want him too? I'm just a shadow too like him, but I think it would be better if he knew that." Peter nodded and then everything went black.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Tinkerbell wiped her brow and landed on Pete's shoulder.

"She says that's all she can do for him now. I think it was enough though. I don't feel as if I'm about to disappear anymore," Pete said patting Jane on the shoulder. "I do believe that he'll pull through now. Fairy magic is powerful stuff, not to mention his strong will to live."

"Look!" Jane cried as she looked at the unconscious form of Peter. "He's waking up!" Sure enough Peter stirred slightly in the make-shift bed they had lain him in. Slowly he opened his eyes and smiled when he saw the concerned face of Jane looking down at him.

"Hello love, thought you'd finally rid of me?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

"Oh you!" Jane laughed taking his hand in her own. "Oh Peter I'm so glad you're awake! You gave us such a scare. I honestly did think that I'd lost you."

"Ha! You can't get rid of Peter Pan that easily, ask Hook. That old cod fish is still trying to beat me."

"What's happened?" Thomias asked running into the room. "Did he live? I feel different, what's changed?"

"Calm yourself man, yes the boy pulled through. He'll live to grow up and turn into a wonderful man." Pete said.

"A wonderfully unhappy man," Thomias replied.

"Oh about that," Peter said. "I saw Jane Thomias. She talked to me and told me that she wants you to go on with your life. She doesn't like how you've driven yourself to the edge of madness by her death. There's nothing you can do to change what happened to her, but you need to continue living." Thomias looked at Peter with sadness.

"I just miss her so much," he said as tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"There there, get a grip on yourself old boy. Come now, it's time to take you back to where you belong." Pete said. Then he turned to Peter and Jane. "After we leave all that has happened here will fade from your memories. You won't remember anything that has to do with Thomias or myself. You will believe that you had been stabbed by a misplaced jab from Hook, and that Jane had flown in and pulled you out at the last minute. We must go now. One thing you will remember though Peter is what Jane said about not knowing the future, and how each action we make will influence it in some way. Now, I bid thee farewell. Come Thomias." Then the two men walked off and disappeared leaving Jane and Peter alone.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**A/N:** Okay I lied. I'm going to make another chapter. There was just too much stuff to put in one chapter. And I know that that was a crappy spot to end, but I promise you the next chapter will be much better. Okay now for reviews...I got two of the sweetest reviews!!!

**Pamela:** Thank you sooooo much for your review. It was one of the kindest ones I've ever read and it's inspiration like that that makes me continue writing. Hee hee, I made everyone think Peter dies! No Peter can't actually die in a Peter Pan story, then it wouldn't be Peter Pan anymore:o) Thanks so very much for your review and I hope that this chapter and the next will please you as much as the last 9 did.

**Rain Seaker:** Thanks I'm glad you like it! Your review was so nice! Honestly you can write like me if you try, I'm nothing special. Anyway, I did bring Peter back, I could never kill him off I love him too much! I do write stories where evil wins, but this one is too good for that. Thank you so very much for your review! I hope you enjoy these next chapters!

**A/N:** Okay so I'll try to get the last chapter up tomorrow, but no promises. I've been neglecting my other fic Love's End way too much and my few readers there may stop reading if I don't continue. Okay, so please review and I'll give you a big hug!!! Thanks!

**-:Ella:-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Own not do it I.**

**_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_**

"Jane?" Peter called out.

"Yes Peter? What is it?" Jane replied rushing to his side.

"Where are we? What happened?"

"Well Peter, you were fighting with Hook, and somehow he ended up stabbing you. I pulled you out as fast as I could and brought you here to this cave. Tinkerbell did some magic to keep you alive, but even still I'm amazed that you survived. I honestly thought you'd leave me Peter," Jane said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Peter reached up and gently wiped the tear from Jane's face.

"Why Jane," he said. "If I didn't know better I'd think you actually cared for me."

"Well of course I do Peter, after all you are my make believe husband, and well I er..."

"You what?" Peter asked looking at her curiously.

"Nothing, nothing at all. The anxiety has just overworked me a bit," Jane said trying to brush her words off.

"No, I think you were actually going to say something Jane," Peter said. "Now come on tell me. You shouldn't keep things from your husband." Jane laughed.

"Well actually I was just going to tell you that I do care very deeply about you Peter." Peter stared at Jane for what seemed an eternity, and then he slowly got up (Tinkerbell had healed him remember) and stood facing Jane. Their bodies were mere centimeters apart and Peter stared down at her. He cupped her chin with his hand and smiled.

"And I you," Peter whispered before he closed the distance between their faces and brought his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. When he pulled away Peter found tears rolling down Jane's cheeks. "Why Jane," he said. "Whatever is the matter?"

"You...you kissed me!" Jane said.

"Yes...yes I did."

"Why?" Jane asked.

"Why what?" Peter asked.

"Why did you kiss me? Why would you go and do something like that Peter?" Peter shrugged.

"Because I think I'm in love with you." He mumbled.

"What?" Jane asked.

"I said I think I'm in love with you," Peter said a little louder.

"What? How could you be? You loved my mother, how could you love me?" Jane asked.

"I never admitted to loving Wendy," he said.

"No but I'm sure you did Peter."

"Well maybe I did care for her a bit Jane, but...I didn't have room in my life for love then."

"Oh and you do now?" Jane asked looking at him skeptically.

"Yes, I believe I do Jane. I don't know how it's possible, maybe it's all those times I left Neverland to hear Wendy tell those stories, or maybe it was simply the time I spent with Wendy...in any case I've changed slightly. I've grown. I out grew my clothes and had to buy new ones, my voice got all squeaky for awhile...I'm older Jane, and now I believe in love."

"It's not fair," Jane said quietly looking down at her feet.

"What's not fair Jane?" Peter asked as he put his arms around her gently.

"That you have to tell me this now. You had to convince me that you were capable of love now, and convince me that I loved you back." A big smile lit up Peter's face.

"And why is now so much different than any other time?" Peter asked.

"Because I must leave Peter," Jane said looking up into his eyes.

"You have to leave? Why?" he asked pulling away from her.

"I've been away too long Peter. I know my parents must be missing me greatly. We were planning on moving soon and if I don't hurry back my parents will not be able to leave. My father's gotten a job over in America and we're supposed to be moving there."

"So, let them move and you stay here with me," Peter said simply.

"I can't Peter. I miss them, my parents that is. I love being here with you and the lost boys Peter, but I can't stay any longer. I must go back." Jane said simply. Peter nodded.

"Come with me," he said and grabbed her arm. Together they left the caves and flew back to the lost boy's dwelling. "All right boys assemble yourselves!" Peter commanded. The lost boys quickly stopped what they were doing and formed a line in front of Peter.

"Now, our wonderful mother here seems to be having a touch of homesickness. She wishes to go back to her home with her mother and father," he said. The lost boys gasped and quickly fell to pleading with Jane.

"No mother please!"

"Don't leave us mother!"

"Stay with us mother!"

"Who else will give us our medicine so we can beat up the big ol' pirates?"

"Now boys boys," Jane said. "I've really spent much more time here then I should have. As much as I hate to go I must." The lost boys all groaned sadly.

"I'm afraid she plans on leaving immediately so say your goodbyes now," Peter said. The lost boys then all crowded around Jane to hug her and bid her goodbye. Bye the end of the farewell there wasn't a dry eye left in the group. Finally Jane was through. "Why don't you go gather your things Jane and meet me outside. I've got something to talk with the lost boys about," Peter said. Jane nodded and waved to the boys as she left the room.

When she finished packing Jane went and sat outside under her favorite tree and waited for Peter to emerge from the dwelling place. Finally Peter came out accompanied by Tinkerbell who looked as if someone had just stepped on her house. Peter gave Tinkerbell a little kiss and then he said goodbye and placed her gently on a leaf.

"Isn't she coming with us?" Jane asked.

"No, she needs to stay here with the lost boys," Peter replied. "They need her more than I do." Jane nodded.

"Ready then?" she asked. Peter took her hand and smiled.

"As ever," he said. Then the two lifted off into the air and started flying away from Neverland back to London.

"Peter," Jane said as they were traveling along.

"Yes Jane? What is it?" Peter asked.

"What is it that you had to talk to the lost boys about?" she asked.

"Well I had to say goodbye to them and then make sure they all realized that Jasper is now in charge."

"Oh, why was Tinkerbell so upset when we left?" Jane asked.

"Because she's going to miss me," Peter replied.

"Well she'll be seeing you soon won't she?"

"No Jane, she won't," Peter replied.

"What, why not?"

"Because I'm not going back Jane," Peter said simply.

"You're not going back? What do you mean? You have to go back or you'll grow up!" Jane said looking at him in shock.

"Everyone has to eventually Jane. I was just fortunate enough to put it off longer than most everyone else can. Besides Jane I love you and I'd rather grow old with you and share in life's joys and pains, than be a boy forever without you by my side." Jane stopped flying momentarily.

"Are you sure about this Peter?" she asked.

"As sure as I'll ever be," Peter said. Jane smiled brightly at him.

"I love you Peter," she said. Then she quickly kissed him and flew off. Peter smiled dumbly and hurried to catch up with her. Yes growing up wasn't going to be that bad after all.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Epilogue:**

Jane sat humming to herself next to the small cradle in the nursery. She glanced adoringly at the small child that was sleeping peacefully.

"What a beautiful baby you are!" she whispered to it. Just then the door to the nursery opened up and Peter walked in.

"How's he doing?" Peter asked.

"Oh he's been sleeping like an angel for the past twenty minutes," Jane said slowly standing up to embrace her husband. The door opened again and in walked a couple about the same age as Jane and Peter.

"Hi Jane, hi Peter. Thanks for watching Joshua for us," the woman said.

"It was no problem Clarice. He was wonderful, I only hope that our child will be as well behaved as Joshua is," Jane said putting her hand on her bulging stomach. Jane had been "enciente" (pregnant) (at this time period the word pregnant was a very dirty word) for nearly nine months.

"Come Jane, let's get you home and to bed. You need your rest too," Peter said noting the time on the clock. The two bid their friends farewell and left. They decided to walk home since they lived only a few blocks away. The couple passed by a phone booth and Peter stopped. "Darling do you mind if we stop for just a bit? I've got to make a call," Peter said.

"By all means Peter go ahead," Jane said. Peter had just entered the phone booth when out of the corner of his eye he saw a couple of shady men standing across the street eyeing Jane. Peter tried to brush it off as nothing, but he had a nagging feeling in his head and warning sirens seemed to be going off in his mind. Something wasn't right. He glanced back at the men and noticed that they had stopped observing Jane and were now approaching her.

Abandoning all rational thought Peter slammed the door of the phone booth open and rushed over to his wife.

"On second thought Jane I think the call can wait until we get back home. Let's go dear," and with that Peter grabbed Jane's hand and they walked the last block to their little house. Shortly after they entered their house Jane grabbed her stomach and looked at the floor.

"What is it Jane?" Peter asked.

"My water just broke," she replied. "I think the baby's coming Peter!"

Three grueling hours later Jane was holding a brand new baby boy in her arms and Peter was nursing the nail marks he had in his.

"What do you think we should call him Peter?" Jane asked.

"Well, how about Jasper?" Peter asked. Jane smiled and looked down at her son.

"What do you think of that love? Does Jasper sound okay to you?" The baby yawned and shut its eyes sleepily. "I'll take that as a yes. Jasper it is!"

**_THE END!!!_**

**_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_**

**A/N:** (sniff) I can't believe that it's done. I hope you've all enjoyed reading this fic as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Sure it's a little strange, but so am I! Now that this story is done I'm going to try to devote more time to my other one "Love's End" that one is an LOTR one and I urge you all to go read that one. I'm going to be starting a Harry Potter fic soon...the title is still undecided but it's going to be a romance/humorous story about what happens when Hermione and Draco switch places and Hermione is the pure blood while Draco is the muggle born. It should prove to be very interesting.

**Erkis:** No no no, thank YOU! You helped put a smile on my face with that very kind review. Yeah I thought it was about time we saw Peter grow up. I hope this chapter is up to expectations. Thanks for reviewing!!!

All right, that's it folks. Read my other stories please!

**-:Ella:-**


End file.
